


A Visual Universe

by jessieflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art References, F/M, Pre-Epilogue, post-DH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessieflower/pseuds/jessieflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the following prompt: Draco/Astoria; I study their hands lifting the cigarettes in the darkness of the movie theaters, the slope of a shoulder, the angle of a hip. Looking at them sideways, I examine them in different lights. my love for them is visual.</p>
<p>Rating for the mention of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visual Universe

The Greengrass girls had been educated and instructed on what to wear, how to act and what subjects they were expected to succeed in since they were small children. Their family, like most pure-blood families, were concerned with how the Wizarding society viewed them. Unlike the Black’s of the old war, or the Malfoy’s of the new, it was never suggested that they take part in the war; they were taught the opposite. Her father explained that the choice to ignore politics, by not taking up arms with either side, was better than to regret your allegiance later. Astoria was a fifth year who had quietly left the castle the night Voldemort came to Hogwarts with her old sister Daphne. That moment had no lasting effect on the rest of her life. They were safe.

For Astoria it was her art classes that altered her in the way most people talked about the war. Her parents had their daughters trained in drawing, painting and needlework since they physically able to hold the supplies in their hands. The training changed the way Astoria saw the whole world.

She could separate the browns that were red from those that were blue. She saw the clash of bright complimentary colors that made the untrained eye see dull and dark colors. She could distinguish the difference in textures; the ones that clashed and the ones that complimented. Astoria was talented in the arts because she saw the whole of the world as a painting. She constantly evaluated the environment she was in and the amount of hours it would take for her to get the perfect texture of a man’s skin, the color of a child’s eyes, or the awkward perspective when you looked at the world upside down.

Draco stepped into Astoria’s life while she was deliberating on the colors she’d need to mix to perfect the color of the enchanted forests’ entrance. He had a cigarette in his hand and he'd been standing in contrapposto. He didn't slick back his hair like he used to in their days at Hogwarts. In the light around the forest his skin was a type of porcelain white that would have needed a bit of blue added to the mixture, while his hair would have called for more yellow. He noticed her stare immediately; she hadn’t attempted to hide it.

“Hello Astoria.” He nodded at her.

Astoria was taught how a woman should act with a man, much like she'd been taught how to act in society as a whole. Her father had encouraged a betrothal from an early age while her mother fought for her daughters to have the privilege to marry for love. Neither of them would have been pleased to know that she’d slept with Draco Malfoy without so much as two dates. Astoria did as she pleased. She needed to know the texture of the rest of Draco’s body. She had needed to see the color he blushed, and the way the lines of his face relaxed in ecstasy, and the shadows that were cast on his body from the fireplace.

Astoria did as she pleased and married the man with the most interesting scowl and the most challenging smile to render on canvas. Her love for Draco was founded on his lines and colors. People might have called her vain if they’d known; but they simply didn’t see the universe the way Astoria Malfoy had. The visuals determined everything.


End file.
